


Philia Adelphos

by Nemo_mo (Amaranth42)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Nemo_mo
Summary: 在佐助出生的那一刻，鼬便爱上了他。强烈的兄弟之爱冲击着他，他决心用生命保护弟弟。





	Philia Adelphos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philia Adelphos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758873) by [fluff_bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb). 



在佐助出生的那一刻，鼬便爱上了他。强烈的兄弟之爱冲击着他，他决心用生命保护弟弟。

“别担心，佐助，你的哥哥会保护你的。”

但是，被遗忘的时刻更为珍贵。

* * *

夜里，一个小婴儿哭闹不安。他的哥哥，比他大不了几岁，轻轻地抱着他坐在房前的台阶上。夜色阑珊，而日出尚早。一阵微风缓缓地穿过树林，带来清爽宜人的空气，几片叶子懒洋洋地扑到了地面上。万籁俱寂。在这宁静的凌晨，连一声耳语都没有。

少年的眼里只有他的弟弟。他顺着弟弟脸部的轮廓，轻抚他柔软的皮肤。小小的五官令他着迷：小巧精致的鼻子，胖乎乎红扑扑的脸颊。他拨开宝宝脸上浓密的头发，哼起了舒缓的曲调。宝宝捉住哥哥的长发，渐渐入睡。即使不用写轮眼，他也能记住这张脸上的每一个细节。

佐助不会记得鼬哄他睡觉时轻轻摇晃双臂的样子，但是鼬永远不会忘记。

* * *

佐助，稍稍长大了一点，在没人的时候走出了人生的第一步。妈妈在外面晾衣服，爸爸在工作。

他知道哥哥刚和止水激烈地修行过，现在在房里睡觉。他想抓着哥哥顺滑的头发，和他一起睡觉。

他小心翼翼地扶着客厅餐桌的腿站起身。摇晃了一会儿后他站稳了，准备放手。刚走向楼梯时，他还有些重心不稳，差点儿跌倒，但是他再次站稳了。现在他更有自信了，把精力集中在自己的小脚上又走了几步。

离楼梯只剩几步了，他失去了平衡，朝着第一阶台阶摔了下去。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，为即将到来的痛楚做准备。可是那并没有发生。

~~~~

鼬修行回来后疲惫不堪。他一头栽倒在床上，准备睡一个好觉。

他听到楼下家具发出的咯吱声。他知道父亲在工作，从草地发出的沙沙声可以判断出母亲在屋外晾衣服。楼下又传来几声轻轻的咚咚声，让他再次起了疑心。

他立即起身冲向楼梯，看到弟弟在下面聚精会神地走出他人生的第一步。他看到弟弟没了支撑后开始摇晃不稳。

鼬两步并一步地冲下楼，在佐助的脑袋撞到硬木台阶前接住了他。

“鱼唇的欧豆豆！”他紧紧抱住他，“你可能会受伤的！”

佐助深色的双眼盯着他：“鼬！”他咯咯笑着，立即把双手伸进哥哥的头发里。鼬回以一笑，在他肉乎乎的脸上亲了一下。

“你得等爸妈回来了再走出你人生的第一步，我会假装没看到的！”

佐助朝他笑了笑，接着打了一个大大的哈欠。

“你也锻炼累了，是吧？”佐助把头靠在哥哥的肩上，胖胖的手指间缠了一缕头发，“这样很痛的，你知道的吧，弟弟？”

佐助拽着他的头发，不做声。

“好吧，就这一次，你可以和我一起睡。”

这对兄弟抱在一起，陷入熟睡。后来父母找到他们时，也不忍心叫醒他们。

* * *

“阿嚏！”

“我早跟你说了不要在雨里玩，佐助。”

不再是婴儿的幼童，不满地吸了吸鼻子。

“我可不会同情你。”他的哥哥现在大了几岁，依然对他有着强烈的保护欲。他走进房间看着弟弟，脸上满是喜爱。佐助在床上翻了个身。他的鼻子泛红，呼吸不畅，眼睛浮肿，闪着水光。

“走开啦哥哥。”紧接着又是一声吸鼻子的声音，随后是咳嗽声和痛苦的呻吟声。

鼬叹了口气，他坐到床上，伸手轻按佐助的前额，接着抚上他的喉咙。

“好冷！好冷！”佐助试着甩掉他，但是处于虚弱的状态的他只能发出痛苦的呻吟。

“抱歉啦弟弟。你的喉咙也疼吗？”佐助微微点头。“要喝点汤吗？”没有回答。“我就当你默认了。”

他走出房间，几分钟后端着一个热气腾腾的碗回来了。

“给，佐助，坐起来。”他将碗搁在床头柜上，俯身帮男孩起身。佐助很累而且很虚弱，即使是这样简单的动作都能让他精疲力竭，他根本不想动。

鼬叹了口气。他掀开被子，拉起满身大汗的男孩，自己坐到佐助身后。滚烫的皮肤暴露在冰冷的空气里，佐助不满地嘟哝起来——可是他马上被一个温暖的身体包围住，他尽情地靠在鼬的胸口上，轻轻呼气。

“你靠我这么近，会感冒的。”他边咳嗽边说道。

鼬拉起被子给他们盖上，从床头柜上拿过那还冒着热气的碗，将勺伸向佐助嘴边。

“我自己能行。”佐助声音沙哑。他试着从哥哥手里拿过勺子，可是他的反应能力下降了，勺子掉进碗里，热汤溅在鼬的手上。鼬却没有缩手。“哎呀。”

勺子烫手，汤肯定烫得厉害，可是鼬没有露出一点儿痛苦的表情。

“现在可以让我来了吧？”他只是这样问道。

“嗯”了一声，表示默认。

喝完汤后，鼬轻轻抚摸佐助的头，佐助无意识地伸手将一缕哥哥的长发绕在指间，陷入酣眠。

他轻抚过他鼻子的线条，仍为它的小巧精致而着迷。

* * *

鼬朝手上哈了口热气，搓了搓手。他和弟弟这次接了一个特殊任务：狩猎猫爪。可是在回程中，突如其来的狂风骤雨淹没了回家的路。他们在一小块露出地面的岩石下躲雨，等待暴风雨过去。时刻都做好万全准备的鼬穿着一件厚厚的斗篷，可佐助没穿。

“过来，佐助。”他朝着男孩伸手，拉住他的胳膊，想将他拉到温暖的斗篷下面。

“我没事！”他坚持着，抵抗着哥哥的拉扯。

“我有事，我冷。”

“你穿了那么大一件斗篷！”

“你想要你的哥哥受冻吗？”

佐助叹了口气。

“我一定要坐你腿上吗？我已经不是小孩子了！”

“你更喜欢让我坐你腿上吗？”

佐助皱眉。

“那就别抱怨了。”

佐助不情愿地坐了上来。

雨声潇潇，暖和起来的两人的意识渐渐朦胧起来。鼬的眼睛合上，头往前倾。突然的动作让他醒了过来，并猛地往后缩了缩身子。鼬的动作让佐助稍稍睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看着哥哥。他看到那缕头发，恍惚地将它缠在指间，再次入睡。

尽管这让他的头停在一个不舒服的角度，鼬还是没有从弟弟手中挣脱。他的鼻尖轻轻擦过佐助冰冷的脸颊。

他将裹住二人的斗篷收紧了些，在弟弟的鼻子上温柔地落下一吻。

* * *

佐助昏倒在他们的街道上之后，鼬才敢靠近他。他轻轻拨开黏在他脸上的湿发，俯下身，最后一次看着他。

他看起来像是陷入了熟睡。鼬最后一次抚过佐助的鼻子，在鼻尖落下一吻。

“对不起，弟弟。”泪水爬过他的脸庞。

一滴泪落在弟弟的脸上。这时，天空被撕裂，大雨滂沱。

佐助永远不会知道，那一夜落在他脸上的第一滴水不是雨，但是鼬会永远记得。

**Author's Note:**

> 费城（Philadelphia）的名字来源于Philia Adelphos——兄弟之爱。


End file.
